


In Bleak November (And A Night)

by trashpocket



Series: SSSS; A Series of Wonderful, Fortunate Events [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: A lot of kissing, Basically, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I died making this, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Body Worship, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Taunting, Teasing, We Die Like Men, a lot of teasing, just some rough steamy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpocket/pseuds/trashpocket
Summary: Lalli brushed his nose against Emil’s neck, pulling down the warm wool turtleneck to reveal the sensitive skin there. “Lost the mood?” His breath warmed his jugular, and Emil bit his lip from letting out a breathy sigh.“A-Almost,” he stuttered.________________In which Lalli is a fucking tease, but Emil knows how to play his games (and more).(A continuation of what goes down after "In Bleak November", but can be read alone as a lone smut fic).
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström, Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: SSSS; A Series of Wonderful, Fortunate Events [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	In Bleak November (And A Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ya'll, this is my first smut ever, so give me a break. I finished this at like, 2am in the morning. 
> 
> And that about explains everything. I hope ya'll have fun, and enjoy the whole thing, because I, for some reason, wrote a LOT of teasing, and I didn't even know I was a fan of such a thing. But anyways, GO AHEAD!

They were nearing the decision to absolve all of their clothing in the elevator, but a near brush in with their friends on the tenth floor, Sigrun Eide and Mikkel Madsen, stopped them from doing so. Sigrun and Mikkel didn’t say anything when they saw the two, wrapped in an embrace, where neither could tell where one ended, and the other began. Sigrun and Mikkel only allowed them to continue up the elevator, opting to take the stairs instead when they saw the two, after Sigrun tossed them a couple of winks and a large grin. Mikkel raised his brows, then shrugged, going with Sigrun to god knows where.

Emil sighed, feeling the heat in his veins nearly seep out of him from that encounter alone. He looked towards Lalli, who opened their apartment door with a quietness only he could emit. Inside, the apartment was large for the both of them; minimalist in nature and well organized—though the pseudo-art studio Emil had on the left side of the living room begged to differ.

Emil shut the door in front of him, nearly sulking as he locked the door shut in the process. He was about to take off his coat, when long arms trapped him against the door, and he felt Lalli breathe down his neck. Emil shivered, before pressing the back of his head onto Lalli’s shoulder, eyes closed.

Lalli brushed his nose against Emil’s neck, pulling down the warm wool turtleneck to reveal the sensitive skin there. “Lost the mood?” His breath warmed his jugular, and Emil bit his lip from letting out a breathy sigh.

“A-Almost,” he stuttered, when Lalli grazed his lips over Emil’s neck, kisses fluttering over and over again, till Lalli grazed his teeth across a particular spot. Emil let in a small, strangled inhale, before he turned around in the cage of Lalli’s arms. Lalli didn’t drop his hands, but only watched Emil from where he stood up tall against him.

Emil cupped Lalli’s face with his right hand, bringing their lips together in a kiss, tongues exploring where it already had before, and always will. Emil’s other hand traced Lalli’s arm, to his shoulder, before sliding from his collar to meet the zipper of Lalli’s parka. He played with the zipper, before he pulled the damn thing down, slow and deliberate like the painter he was.

Their lips parted briefly for air, as Emil’s hand undid the parka. Immediately, his fingers found purchase onto Lalli’s waist, the heat of his body blazing against his fingertips. “Let’s take this to the—to the bedroom.” Emil choked out, voice light, but weighed with a need. Emil stared up at Lalli, who looked down at him with hooded eyes, and instead of moving away, Lalli bent down, lips meeting a hollow space underneath Emil’s jaw, nipping the skin with his teeth, and lips sucking the flesh there, hoping to leave marks. This time, Emil was taken off balance and a strangled whimper escaped his throat. The sound urged Lalli to move his body closer, enjoying the sounds Emil made, as their hips brushed into a crushing press against the door. Emil was trapped, and he was liking it.

“The bedroom?” Lalli asked in between nips and kisses, trying to map out bruises and stars on Emil’s skin, before he decided to lay down pecks on Emil’s jaw, so soft until he met the hollow of his ear. “ _Persuade me_.” It was breathy, sending whispers of a shiver down Emil’s spine and making his grip on Lalli’s waist tighten. Emil felt as if the air was knocked out of him, and unconsciously crushed Lalli to his chest, their hips meeting in a delicious friction. Lalli loved to offer up challenges to Emil, and he never failed to pose difficult ones. Emil enjoyed dismantling Lalli into a mess on the way.

Lalli hissed under his breath by the sudden motion, and Emil’s hands lowered down to Lalli’s hips, fingers pressing into where the dimples of his back were supposed to be. The heat of Emil’s palms seeped into Lalli’s hips, urging Lalli to press even more, as if it would soothe the ache beginning to grow like a wildfire. Emil felt the growing hardness between them, and he breathed out shakily. Leaning this time into Lalli’s ear, hands gripping hard in a show of self-control, Emil strained. “Be careful, Lalli. I don’t want to do it on the floor tonight.”

Lalli blinked lazily at the edge present in Emil’s voice, husky and deep, like the rumble of thunder in the guise of the clouds. It made his skin tingle, and made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Lalli narrowed his eyes into Emil’s, conveying the need within them. “Don’t _have_ to be careful, Emil” he muttered, voice soft and velvety, but lined with a wave of tension, that it could snap at any moment. Emil groaned deeply in his throat, hands slipping underneath Lalli’s sweater, calloused fingers meeting the tense muscles there.

“You fucking _lynx_ ,” Emil cursed him like a prayer, pressing his lips back into Lalli’s, pushing with an insistence, and tongues meeting haphazardly. Lalli loved the moments he could push Emil to curse this way; the way he could hope to break the soft man, into a beast of who he was. _He loved it._

He could feel Emil’s fingers, dancing upon his abdomen, knuckles brushing over his sides and his hips, sending shivers as his hands went higher. Emil became awfully aware of the parka that still hung off of Lalli’s frame, so his hands slipped away from the shelter of Lalli’s sweater, feeling partially guilty as Lalli whined from the absence of his hands. Emil’s fingers traced the sides of Lalli’s body outside of the sweater, before he slipped the parka off of Lalli, using the way his arms loosened as an excuse to turn around and pin him against the door. The parka lay on the floor by their feet, forgotten.

“Emil!” Lalli hissed, as Emil slipped a knee in between his thighs, and Lalli took it upon himself to grind down onto Emil’s leg, keening quietly as Emil stapled kisses onto his neck and collar. But then Lalli froze, and he sobered up momentarily, saying to Emil urgently. “Don’t leave hickeys, Emil. I still have a show tomorrow.”

Emil sighed and stopped in his ministrations; nodded at Lalli in understanding, lamenting that he couldn’t leave more marks onto Lalli’s exposed sternum. He took reprieve, though, in the thought that he could still lather Lalli in kisses all over his body. In the brief moment that Emil had paused, he had failed to notice that Lalli had unbuttoned his coat already—snaked his hands into the lapels of the coat, and pulled it off, leaving the coat to join the parka on the floor, at the same time, kneeling by Emil’s feet as he dropped the coat, all in one fluid motion.

Emil sucked in a breath as he looked down, Lalli kneeling, with his hands gripping Emil’s thighs. Emil had already seen the sight several times, yet every time, it still managed to take his breath away. Emil put one hand against the door to balance himself, as Lalli rose a delicate brow, taunting. Emil wanted to curse the Finn, knowing that Lalli was teasing him, as he ran his delicate hands up and down Emil’s thighs, and squeezed his ass on the way whilst avoiding the hardening tent in Emil’s pants. Emil swore he could see the devil grinning within Lalli.

“L-Lalli, I—” Emil silenced himself as Lalli looked up at him sharply, a warning in his eyes. Finally, he slid a hand up, cupping Emil through his pants briefly, making Emil groan at the contact, before Lalli laid his fingers on the buckles of Emil’s belt. He heard the buckle come undone, the belt soon joining the floor. Instead of going for the zipper like Emil expected him to, Lalli knelt a bit taller, and he reached for Emil’s shirt, untucking them from the pants, and letting go.

Emil was confused.

But then Lalli bit the end of Emil’s shirt and stood up, bringing the shirt up with him, tantalizingly slow. With each expanse of skin revealed, Lalli traced Emil’s muscles, nails scraping and ghosting over his sides. Emil swore heavily at the sight and the sensations, feeling himself becoming even harder for Lalli. _Motherfucking tease_. Emil swore some more under his breath, as Lalli got rid of Emil’s shirt, throwing it somewhere into the living room, whilst not breaking eye contact with him.

Emil caged Lalli against the door, hand resting right next to Lalli’s head. Emil softened his voice, but when he pressed every inch of his body against Lalli, and nipped at his ear, his intentions were anything but, as he ground their hips together in a slow grind. “You want me to take you here? Is that it?”

Lalli didn’t grace Emil an answer, but his shuddering breath was an indication enough. Emil continued. “I want to take you into our bedroom, Lalli,” Emil whispered into the spot underneath Lalli’s ear, as he let his fingers trace down to Lalli’s own belt, undoing them as well, and leaving the belt to clatter to the floor. He relished the way Lalli pressed against him in response. “I want to put you on our bed sheets,” Emil took off Lalli’s sweater so fast, Lalli had thought the sweater merely disappeared. Torso bare, Lalli sucked in a breath as Emil pressed his bare chest against Lalli’s. “And I want to worship every inch of you.”

Emil picked Lalli up by the back of his thighs, and Lalli automatically wrapped his arms around Emil, legs hooking behind his hips. Emil didn’t move immediately, allowing Lalli to feel the raging hard on Emil sported for him. Feeling how hard he was, Lalli pressed back, and gasped Emil’s name once, falling like a desperate wish. That was all Emil needed to begin the slow trek to the bedroom, their shoes clattering to the floor as they slipped them off one by one with their expert maneuvering.

Lalli left more nips and kisses on Emil’s neck and collar bone, sucking a spot of delicate flesh near his Adam’s apple, making Emil press harder into Lalli, nearly faltering in his steps. It was a slow torture for Emil, as Lalli nipped his neck, and licked the tender flesh. Finally, _mercifully_ , they entered their bedroom. Emil dropped Lalli onto the bed, and fell on top of him, hips grinding into each other.

“Do you want me to take your clothes off for you?” Emil asked, still the ever-present gentleman he was, even in the bedroom. Lalli nodded, and Emil trailed delicate kisses down from Lalli’s lips, down to his stomach, as his other hand unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, bringing Lalli’s boxers down with them. Emil held Lalli in his hands, stroking his shaft as he listened to Lalli hiss out curses.

“ _Emil!_ ” Lalli cried, and Emil grinned, licked his lips, before running a long sensuous tongue up his shaft, his other hand splayed on Lalli’s abdomen, holding him down as Lalli bucked. He peppered kisses across the hard member, before Emil suckled on the tip, tongue rubbing against the head. Lalli brought down a hand into Emil’s hair, clenching hard. Emil obeyed the silent command, and slackened his jaw, before sinking the whole way down. He moved, bobbing his head up and down, slowly, letting himself hear Lalli’s gasps and mewls. Then he gradually sucked Lalli harder, moved a bit faster, and let go for air, only to lick up the sides of his shaft, and suck on his head like a lollipop. Then Emil would repeat the process, each time going faster, and going so low, till the whole base was engulfed in his warmth mouth.

“I’m— _I’m—ah!_ ” Lalli crushed Emil’s head against his cock. Emil tried hard not to choke, swallowing everything that Lalli had to offer, as his stick thin arms that suddenly had far more strength than they looked, refused to let him up for air. When Lalli’s high subsided, he slumped onto the bed, chest rising up and down, a light sheen of sweat glittering upon his skin in the moonlight. Emil rose onto his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as he stared upon Lalli’s visage, eyes hooded in the afterglow of bliss.

Emil was stone hard in his own pants, nearly in pain with his need for release.

Lalli was about to rise, feeling he had a sense of duty to return the favor, like they always did. But tonight, Emil shook his head at Lalli, his gaze soft, but serious. “Don’t move, Lalli. Tonight is about you.” Emil told him, unzipping his pants and taking them off, letting his boxers be pulled along for the ride. The head of his cock was weeping, and Lalli stared, throat dry, before he looked up at Emil.

“But…” Lalli paused, eyes wandering downwards once more. “I want you to feel good too,” he finished, sitting up slowly as he could feel his own spent member hardening again with a reviving need. Emil only shook his head with a smile, and said, “We will,” before he crawled to Lalli. Emil cupped his face and kissed him, allowing their tongues to intertwine once more. It allowed Lalli taste himself, as one hand of Emil’s brushed over Lalli’s nipple, making him jump and take a deep breath. In retaliation, Lalli’s fingers went and wrapped themselves around Emil’s shaft, his thumb circling the head softly, rubbing the slit. Emil bucked his hips at the sudden contact, a strangled moan escaping his lips. Lalli smirked, and broke away from their lip lock, before Emil gripped Lalli’s wrist, stopping his hand in its pleasurable motions.

“You’re so cruel, Lalli,” Emil told him, in a small, throaty utter that had Lalli aching. Snatching the bottle of lube that innocently sat on their bedside table, Emil made Lalli watch, as he poured the cold lube into his outstretched palm, before he let the substance slide over his fingers, and drip onto his swollen cock, its temperature making him shiver slightly. Emil bit his lip, and stroked his shaft, glancing up at Lalli whose eyes were fully focused, not missing a detail as Emil pleasured himself for a moment. Emil poured more lube into his hands, then looked at Lalli expectantly.

“Come here,” Emil beckoned Lalli, and he obeyed. Within arm’s length, Emil told Lalli softly to turn around, his back facing Emil’s front. He felt Emil’s warm breath huff at his nape, then he felt a cold, wet hand tracing down his front, mapping a glistening path, before Emil’s fingers wrapped around Lalli’s length once again. Lalli hissed, from the cold lube, and the contrast of Emil’s warm hand. Then a gasp joined, when Emil’s other hand, wet with lube, prodded his ass, rubbing the substance there. Gently, Emil pried a finger into his entrance, and Lalli moaned, before he bit the sound back.

“Do you like that Lalli?” Emil asked him, slowly moving his finger back and forth, loosening the tight muscle. Lalli couldn’t answer, the assault on both fronts rendering him momentarily speechless. “Well?” Emil prodded, his thumb flicking across Lalli’s sensitive head, just as Emil pushed his finger in, knuckle deep.

Lalli’s back bowed forward gracefully, and he shuddered on his hands and knees as he chanted, “Yes— _yes_ , I do.” Emil grinned, breaking contact from Lalli’s cock to fetch more lube to loosen up Lalli even more. Emil poured the lube over Lalli’s tight hole, and beckoned another finger in slowly, as the muscle became a bit looser. He shuddered, and Emil peppered kisses across his back, allowing his fingers to scissor him slowly. Then, gradually, he added another finger, and another, until Lalli was a mess, gasping and moaning as Emil finger fucked him, but denied him release, slowing down each time Lalli came too close.

Lalli looked back at Emil, eyes pleading, and so beautifully needy in the night, Emil couldn’t help but stare as Lalli spoke. “Emil… _Emil_.” It was both a plea and a prayer; the way Emil’s name fell from his lips so sinful and sweet, that it shouldn’t have pushed Emil, but it did.

Emil eased his fingers out of Lalli, and he took his place behind him, rubbing his cock against Lalli slowly, before he pushed his head in, allowing the slow torture to begin. Emil gripped Lalli’s hips tight, and swears he might leave marks there for them to see in the morning. Emil groaned as he pushed more of himself into Lalli’s heat, groaning out, “God, you’re so _tight_ , Lalli. So beautiful.”

Lalli keened at the praise, crumpling the sheets with his clenched hands. He bit his lip, as Emil sunk in deeper, each length that sunk in making him feel fuller than any other meal in his life. Lalli nearly gasped in relief when Emil bottomed into him. Emil began to thrust slowly, so as to not hurt Lalli, rocking their hips in a disjointed rhythm.

But Lalli wanted him to _move, god damn it_. He pushed back into Emil, and with a righteous anger in his eyes, Lalli called his lover through clenched teeth. “Emil,” Lalli seethed, looking back at him over his shoulder with tears in his eyes. “Told you, don’t _have_ to be careful.” Lalli moaned from a soft jerk of Emil’s hips. He looked back into Emil’s eyes one more time, and said, “ _Fuck me_.”

With a final jerk of Emil’s hips being his breaking point, Emil gathered Lalli up, his back against his chest, skin grazing with electricity and warmth. Emil thrust into Lalli, so strongly, that Lalli fully believed Emil could fuck the life right out of him. Emil pounded away into Lalli’s tight channel, and Lalli bit his lip, stopping himself from shouting in pleasure. He was already so close, but Emil was far from done.

Turning them over, Emil thrusted faster into Lalli, who found himself gripping the headboard of the bed for dear life. Emil settled one hand onto Lalli’s back, his other hand wrapping around Lalli’s prick once more, as he leaned down, and said in between thrusts and the rhythmic motions of his hand on Lalli’s shaft. “Don’t— _don’t_ hold back. Let me hear you.”

Emil squeezed Lalli momentarily, and it was enough to send him over the edge of his pleasure. Lalli came into Emil’s hand and the bed sheets, as Emil continued to chase his pleasure within Lalli. Lalli moaned headily; he hissed and he cried out as he came, and as Emil mercilessly continued pounding into him. Emil was nearing, so he drew out Lalli’s pleasure, bringing Lalli’s right leg up, making him fall into the pillows below. Lalli was literally being _fucked_ into the bed.

Emil pounded into Lalli faster than he could before, his other hand returning back to Lalli’s sensitive cock, playing with the head and slit in fast flickers to draw out another orgasm, Lalli not even fully finished with the previous one. Lalli nearly spasmed, head thrown back in the zenith of his pleasure, as a silent scream escaped his mouth. Emil thrust into Lalli one last time, and came along with him, with a cry of his name falling off of his lips. “Ah— _Lalli!_ ”

Emil came inside Lalli, hips jerking as he his seed painted Lalli’s inside. Lalli waved in and out of consciousness, eyes flickering with exhaustion from their rough, prolonged fucking. Emil slipped out of Lalli slowly, and was glad that there was a towel in the drawer of their nightstand to help clean them up. Emil smiled dazedly at Lalli, opting to clean up his boyfriend first, making sure that no more residue or sweat was left, before he cleaned himself and some of the sheets that were soiled.

“I love you,” Emil whispered into Lalli’s hair, as he hugged Lalli’s willowy frame closer into the heat of his body, the afterglow of sex somehow making him feel more connected to him than any other physical love making could have ever done. It is not long, before Emil descends into sleep, fingers curling into the dip of Lalli’s waist, in a loving grasp that only Emil could pull off ( _fingers imprinted there for eternity_ ).

And Emil nearly laughs in the next morning, when Lalli scolds Emil for the marks on his hips, and for the soreness that lingers. Emil would’ve laughed it off, but instead, he kisses Lalli, and placates him. Promises to make it up for him next time, and Lalli, begrudgingly agrees. Emil seals the promise with a kiss to Lalli’s palm, and to the back of his hand, before they both collect the articles of clothing they have left across their apartment.

Emil actually does laugh, though, when he spies Lalli has a slight limp. Lalli glares at him, and blames him for any possible mishaps on the next show. Emil only grins, knowing Lalli wouldn’t fail the show anyway, even with a sore limp from sex ( _it wouldn’t be the first time_ ).

And that is that.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, so, any comments or suggestions (or anything you'd like me to write)???? It'd be well appreciated, as this was my first smut ever. 
> 
> It was so hard to write this without dying several times, and feeling the mortification as I wrote each sentence. I could feel the light of god slowly escaping me, but I think it was all worth it in the end. 
> 
> Anyways, ciao!!!!
> 
> -acina <3333


End file.
